Robot Trouble
by MoonTree
Summary: After the Griffin Vs. Griffin debacle (family guy) what ever happened to the hall patrol bots? Oneshot.


This is just an off take on the family guy episode where Peter and Lois compete for school board president. Peter gets elected and, as one of his acts as president, he makes huge hall-patrol robots. I figure they stay there, but are not supported anymore by the power system so they start running wild. That's the general idea. Anyway, the story explains it better. Please, R and R!!  
  
Disclaimer- I own NONE of the characters. Get it? None! But if I did, This would be an episode!  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Of all the subjects I had to take, this was quite possibly the worst of the lot. AP chem for God's sake. The only thing worse was gym, and at least then we got to move around! I raised my hand, attempting to drive the evil demons of Hydrogen away from the crevices of my brain.  
  
Ms. Wilson stopped talking about. what was it she had been babbling on about? Something that needed a lot of explaining apparently. The other people in the class were steadily filling up pages in their green and black notebooks.  
  
Back to Ms. Wilson. Her beehive brown hair wisped across her forehead and across her large glasses. The great thing about her class was that she never called on you if you sat in the right place, on the left and in the back, partly hidden by a tank of expensive slimy stuff.  
  
She frowned, her train of thought broken. "Yes Michael?"  
  
"Umm, I think I left my book in my locker. Can I go and get it?"  
  
"Oh, Ok. Don't take long."  
  
I hurriedly moved out of the classroom, closing the door. Out in the halls, there was only the quiet mutterings of many classes behind closed doors, and of the occasional individual who escaped from the clutches of favoritist teachers. The halls stretched into the rest of our school, blue carpeting changing to red brick at the edges.  
  
My locker was just like every other, the top one on a stack of two, in rows that followed the ruler-straight line of the wall behind it. For a moment, I rested my forehead on the cool, beige painted metal of my own private space inside this school. In truth, my locker was he only place I really liked in this building. Except for the color of it, this was a perfect expression of my thoughts.  
  
Spinning the combination, I froze. Did I just hear footsteps behind me? And what was that creaking? Slowly, my entire body turned to check on this new sensation. Sure enough, there it was- the huge robot just as I remembered it. A vague blue-grey paint covered most of its body, chipped as it was at joints. Red lines stood out across its arms and head, marking it as in use. It seemed to be rusting slightly, giving in to time and drinking fountain spray.  
  
A rumble escaped from the machine. I could no longer discern words in it, but I knew exactly what it meant:  
  
"PRESENT HALL PASS"  
  
I edged away, carefully grabbing my AP chem book from it's place inside my locker. Carefully, carefully, I backed slowly down the lines of identical lockers and toward my class. About thirty feet and I would be inside the safe zone. If I could just.!!  
  
But another stepped out from a side hall, blocking my path. This one was obviously higher ranking, with streamers of notebook paper attached behind its rusted arms and a textbook speared on the spike of its head.  
  
This one took up where the other had left off, with an indistinct noise coming from the general direction of its head:  
  
"SECOND REQUEST- PRESENT HALL PASS"  
  
I broke and ran, as they say in the army. Ducking past the beams aimed at me, I ran to right of the lower-ranking, slightly smaller one, who, in its haste, accidentally hit the chief (wow, that sounded really Tarzan). And no matter how good your defenses are, you will notice when a laser runs across your body.  
  
The bigger one immediately turned to the point where the beam had come from and fired off several blasts. It was a good thing my reflexes were up to date, for I too would suffer as he small one did- and not the silent mechanical version, but pain, slow dark pain, and... Death. As it was, I was gone by the time either noticed anything but the other, off into my class.  
  
Ms. Wilson saw me enter, saw the sweat on my forehead, and simply said, "Robot trouble?"  
  
All I could do was nod, and slump back into my seat. The sympathy came from all directions, for everyone there could feel my pain.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
This was a scene that played out every day, with everyone. The school did not have enough money to simply destroy the corrupted robots, so all they could do was wait for them to lose power and eventually die. The school hadn't been the same since the Griffin vs. Griffin incident, and I was beginning to suspect it never would be. 


End file.
